Zaeneth
Zaeneth is the last remaining city of the Magi. At the end of the Human/Magi War, the Magi were cast out to the wild continent of Richtyl. This upset a great deal of the Magi who band together to protect the age-old heritage of the Herotian Magi. This band of Magi refused to be cast out and instead created a hidden city called Zaeneth somewhere near Shek. To allow other Magi the ability to find this hidden city they constructed a map with two parts; one to serve as a key and one to serve as a map full of clues and riddles. Any Mage taught in the ways of the Arcane would be knowledgeable of the meaning of the symbols and riddles but humans would have an incredibly difficult time. Zaeneth is a city that is completely self-sufficient. All trade and commerce is dealt with privately and most often within the city limits. The city is modeled after most Magi cities, after the order of the Ancients, in four connecting circles and districts. The Emporors (Ancient spelling of Emperors), The Four Brothers, The Children of the Beginning and The Children of the End. The circles designated the “The Emporors” is the government section on the right, the Elder Council at the top, the hospital on the left, as well as the usual large, beautiful gardens common with Magi cities that occupies most of the center. The Children of the Beginning section is the educational district that is home to the Schools of Magic and Men and the library. The Children of the End section is the trading district which is the center of all commerce and trade. The Four Brothers is the Residential section (which more often than not spills over into the remaining space left in the Emporors section. The residential area that spills over into the Emporors section is typically the large and extravagant homes of the Elder Council members and other important figures, it’s often viewed as the rich and important section of the city. The borders of the city are marked by huge chasm-like cliffs that delve deep into the ground. Instead of tall constructed walls, these are a form of inverse wall that provide even more protection as they cannot be crossed or destroyed. These are similar to a moat with no water. On the city side of the cliffs is a tall aqueduct that draws water from the ground and pumps it around the city along the curves of the circles that separate each district section. The architecture of the buildings is truly magnificent. The buildings are all circular and have domed tops. Pillars and statues are present everywhere and the statues are typically of magical creatures, never people. There is a blue-white hue to all the buildings and statues. The most colorful parts of the city are the plants that are everywhere, especially in the Grand Garden. They come from all over the world and range widely in color and shape. The buildings often have plants growing up their sides.